Club Penguin Fan Universe:Contests
These are the Club Penguin Fanon Wiki Contests started by Dancing Penguin. Read below to find out more about the contests. Only 3 participants per contest. Have fun! The judge is Dancing Penguin. The winners will receive prizes soon! Winning: When a contest gets 3 players, Dancing Penguin (the judge) will decide the winner. You can 1st, 2nd, and 3rd place in one category. If you win, put a "Winner" Template on your user page. There are three templates: , , and . The templates allow you to show what categories you won that place in. See Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests/Winners for contest winners. See Club Penguin Fanon Wiki:Contests/Best for the best entries. = Categories = Weekly Random Special The Weekly Random Special this week is: Weirdest Explosion! Submit a picture of the weirdest explosion using the gallery tag! The picture can be edited or made from scratch, but it must be made by you! # POGOPUNK32 02:28, 4 January 2009 (UTC) # Sign Here! # Sign Here! Image:Explosion.jpg|A beautiful neon rainbow explosion. Your Picture Here! Your Picture Here! Igloo Contest The title says it all. Take a picture of your igloo and post it here! The winner will receive a special prize! Both members and non-members can join (if you're a non-member use your creativity!) #POGOPUNK32 #sign here #sign here Image:Igloo.jpg|Hansel and Gretel visited POGOPUNK32's igloo once. Your picture here! Your picture here! Strangest Quote Contest Submit the strangest quote that Mister Bean could say! # Spy Guy Pers # --Alex001 02:50, 4 January 2009 (UTC) # [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 03:17, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Best Idea for New Clothes with Magic Powers Contest Best idea for new clothes with magic powers. The winner will receive a special prize! # Running Shoes (Has the power of speed) POGOPUNK32 04:54, 4 January 2009 (UTC) # The Elemental Amulets Triskelle3 # Sign here and write your idea! Best Idea for New Furniture Contest Best idea for new furniture. The winner will receive a special prize! #Swimming pool -Triskelle3 #sign here and write an idea for new furniture item! #sign here and write an idea for new furniture item! Best Idea for New Wig Contest Best idea for new wig. The winner will receive a special prize! #Punk Wig (Black and Dark red long hair) -- _Metalmanager_ 11:58, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #Spongebobrocks09's New Wig should be A Reggae kinda looking Wig. #Ronald Mcdonald's Red Afro. POGOPUNK32 02:47, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Best Idea for New Player Card Background Contest Best idea for new background. The winner will receive a special prize! #A picture of the Mullet Trophy hanging above the ski lodge. POGOPUNK32 09:31, 3 January 2009 (UTC) # The Pizza Parlour Triskelle3 #sign here and write an idea for new player card background! Best Idea for New Game Contest Best idea for new game. The winner will receive a special prize! #Snowball Shootdown (Up to 4 penguin can enter. They are in certain locations and they must find each other, then blast each other senseless with snowballs.) POGOPUNK32 09:26, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #Cyber-Cleanup -- You, as a volunteer working in the cybercrews that manage the cyber-domain of CLub Penguin, must clean up a large spam-block that has clogged up one of CP's fundamental servers. Use your tools to suck up spam and disable viruses as you make your way through spammy obstacles to face CP's #1 hacker: Sanity Penguin! [[User:Explorer 767|'Explorer 767']] ([[User talk:Explorer 767|'This is your Co-Webmaster speaking!']]) 17:44, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #Paintaball Fights --Fight with Paintballs!!! --Alex001 02:52, 4 January 2009 (UTC) Best Idea for New Penguin Color Contest Best idea for new penguin color. The winner will receive a special prize! #White (so that penguins can make Hide and Seek more fun by camouflaging into the snow) POGOPUNK32 01:17, 3 January 2009 (UTC) # Flashy! You flash every colour. Comes in fast, slow,rainbow, medium or polka-dot! Triskelle3 #sign here and write an idea for new penguin color! Scariest Penguin Contest Upload the scariest penguin. The winner will receive a special waffle? #-- _Metalmanager_ 12:06, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here #sign here Image:My_evil_costuuume.png|Metalmanager's scariest costume. Your picture here! Your picture here! Scariest Edited Penguin Contest Upload the scariest penguin. The winner will receive a special waffle? #POGOPUNK32 13:18, 3 January 2009 (UTC) #sign here #sign here Image:ScaryPenguin.jpg|POGOPUNK32's photoshopped Scary Penguin. Your picture here! Your picture here!